Pure Tainted Soul
by iluplukachan
Summary: Lily Sato was a normal pureblood vampire until both her parents and brother died. now the only thing she wants is to live a normal life in her new school.. Cross Academy


Chapter 1: **A new school**

"Lily-chan, please don't run away. We need you to go to your new school." My servant screamed, running after me. He held out a white uniform out to me. "Please… as a pureblood vampire, you need to attend Cross Academy. It's for your own good!" he cried. I stopped abruptly; he ran head first into me. "How do you know what's best for me?" I shrieked. He stared at me in shock, a pureblood was supposed to be composed and well-behaved, I was acting like an infant.

I threw my self on my bed, "Why? I don't want to go, I HATE other vampires." I drifted into the deeper part of my memories. That day, mother and father just came home from a meeting with the vampire council. I saw their angry expressions and hid behind onii-sama. They started to mummer at each other with such fierce expressions, I couldn't understand because I was only two. On the other hand, onii-sama could. He knew that they were talking about the council; he rushed me into the other room. Once he stepped out I started to hear screaming, it got louder and louder. Eventually, I had to cover my ears with my hands before I ended up deaf. "Please, stop. Mother, Father! Lily can hear you guys." he screamed. He rushed over into the room I was in, and noticed me quivering under the dinner table.

"Onii-sama, is something wrong? Why are mommy and daddy so mad? Did Lily do something wrong? I'll be good. I promise!" I cried, clinging onto his pants. He slowly patted my head, I felt the aura of something so sad, and noticed Mother crying her eyes out. She held out her arms, waiting for me to rush into them. I was whipped up in a breath-taking hug. "Mommy and daddy mad a big mistake. WE are so sorry." She cried.

I was woken with a shake, "Miss, please you have to go to school. Kaname-san even came to pick you up." my servant said nervously. Of course, no one dares to define the Kuran family; he is the last one to the family. "I'm going." I screamed. I ran down the stairs, and there he was. "Kaname-san." I whispered. His aura radiated power, I noticed a girl behind him. "Hello, my name is Lily, from the Sato family. My parents are dead, and so is my older brother. Nice to meet you." I said holding out my hand. Her scent was not a vampire one, but a human one. I smiled at this, such irony. A vampire that longs for the blood of a human has brought one to my home. He noticed my smile, and wrapped his arm around her. "My name is Yuuki Cross, the daughter of the principal of the school you're to be attending. I see you have your uniform. Remember, Cross Academy is a school that's shared with both the vampires, and the humans. They are not to know that you are a vampire, none the less a pureblood." She replied. Her face was firm, and she gave off the same aura as Kaname-san.

Yuuki handed a bunch of pills, "Instead of drinking blood, eat these blood tablets. They will replace the nutrients you need." Kaname-san explained. I hesitantly reached over to grab the tablets. My fangs enlarged from the scent of her blood. I shook my head; she's someone close to Kaname-san. How could I? Kaname-san and Yuuki-san had already stepped into the night, and I slowly followed. We arrived in a majestic white building. It radiated both the auras of humans and vampires. The scent of humans wafted from o ne side and the other the scent of vampires. I walked into a large room where a man sat.

"Welcome toCrossAcademy, you are Lily Sato right?" I nodded, not wanting to talk to this absurd man. What kind of man would want to combine a school of humans, and vampires together? Not only that but specifically looking for me, every vampire and vampire hunter knows I despise other vampires, how couldn't they? The vampire council killed my own family before my eyes. Suddenly a guy came in, his hair snow white yet his face full of anger. "Vampire, what the hell do you want? Old man, what the hell is this vampire doing here?" he spit out like being a vampire was a bad thing. His aura though gave off that he himself was a vampire.

"Hey, I don't want to be a vampire. I actually would want to be a human. Vampires, my own kind, are ruthless killers. They killed my family right in front of me!" I screamed. I sunk onto the floor, finishing the dream I had this morning. Right after Mommy hugged me, something protruded out of her chest. Blood came seeping out of her shirt; tears came running off her face. She thrust me towards my brother; his eyes were fixed on the sword. The vampire who killed my mother grinned wickedly, twisting the sword in such an angle that she screamed in pain. She was down on her knees, begging them to kill her and let us go. He grabbed me by my hair, it had hurt so much. It was like my entire scalp was being ripped from my body. "Mommy! Daddy! Brother, help me. It hurts!" I pleaded, in the end I escaped but everyone else didn't. The pain from memory wracked my entire body, I didn't notice I was on the floor until I saw the guy's shoes. I stood up automatically, peering through the window. Suddenly, I saw a guy with brown eyes and green eyes, Shiki-nii! My brother's alive?


End file.
